SN1-V2-Samyutta10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN1-Sagathavagga-ver2-Samyutta10 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta9) Next(Samyutta11) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:I.Sagathavagga-With Verses'= ---- ---- 'Samyutta 10 : Connected Discourses with Yakkhas/Spirits (Yakkhasamyutta)' '235. Indaka' Thus have I heard. On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha on Mount Inda's Peak, the haunt of the yakkha Indaka. 558 Then the yakkha Indaka approached the Lord (Buddha) and addressed him in verse: "As the Buddhas say that form is not the soul; How then does one obtain this body? From where do one's bones and liver come? How is one begotten in the womb?" 559 Lord (Buddha): "First there is the kalala; From the kalala comes the abbuda ; From the abbuda the pesi is produced; From the pesi the ghana arises; From the ghana emerge the limbs; The head-hair, body-hair, and nails. And whatever food the mother eats; The meals and drink that she consumes By this the being there is maintained; The person inside the mother's womb." 560 ---- '236. Sakkanamaka' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha on Mount Vulture Peak. Then the yakkha Sakkanamaka approached the Lord (Buddha) and addressed him in verse: "Having abandoned all the knots; As one fully released, It isn't good for you, an ascetic; To be instructing others." 561 Lord (Buddha): "If, O Sakka, for some reason; Intimacy with anyone should arise. The wise man ought not to stir his mind ; With compassion towards such a person. "But if with a mind clear and pure; He gives instructions to others. He does not become fettered; By his compassion and sympathy." 562 ---- '237. Suciloma' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Gaya at the Tankita Bed, the haunt of the yakkha Suciloma. 563 Now on that occasion the yakkha Khara and the yakkha Suciloma were passing by not far from the Lord (Buddha). Then the yakkha Khara said to the yakkha Suciloma: "That is an ascetic." "That is not an ascetic; that is a sham ascetic. 564 I'll soon find out whether he is an ascetic or a sham ascetic." Then the yakkha Suciloma approached the Lord (Buddha) and bent over the Lord (Buddha). The Lord (Buddha) drew back. Then the yakkha Suciloma said to the Lord (Buddha): "Are you afraid of me, ascetic?" "I'm not afraid of you, friend. It is just that your touch is evil." 565 "I'll ask you a question, ascetic. If you won't answer me, I'll drive you insane or I'll split your heart or I'll grab you by the feet and hurl you across the Ganges." "I do not see anyone in this world, friend, with its devas, Mara, and Brahma, in this generation with its ascetics and brahmins, its devas and humans, who could drive me insane or split my heart or grab me by the feet and hurl me across the Ganges. But ask whatever you want, friend." "What is the source of lust and hatred? Whence spring discontent, delight, and terror? Having arisen from what do the mind's thoughts one around as boys toss up a crow?" 566 Lord (Buddha): 809 "Lust and hatred have their source here; From this spring discontent, delight, and terror; Having arisen from this, the mind's thoughts one around as boys toss up a crow. 567 "Sprung from affection, arisen from oneself, Like the trunk-born shoots of the banyan tree; Manifold, clinging to sensual pleasures, Like a maluva creeper stretched across the woods. 568 "Those who understand their source. They dispel it — listen, O yakkha! They cross this flood so hard to cross. Uncrossed before, for no renewed existence." 569 ---- '238. Manibhadda' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling among the Magadhans at the Manimalaka Shrine, the haunt of the yakkha Manibhadda. Then the yakkha Manibhadda approached the Lord (Buddha) and in the Lord (Buddha)'s presence recited this verse: "It is always good for the mindful one, The mindful one thrives in happiness. It is better each day for the mindful one, And he is freed from enmity." 570 Lord (Buddha): "It is always good for the mindful one, The mindful one thrives in happiness. It is better each day for the mindful one, But he is. not freed from enmity. "One whose mind all day and night, Takes delight in harmlessness. Who has lovingkindness for all beings, For him there is enmity with none." 571 ---- '239. Sanu' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Now on that occasion a certain female lay follower had a son named Sanu who had been possessed by a yakkha. 572 Then that female lay follower, lamenting, on that occasion recited these verses: "With those who lead the holy celibate life(brahmacariya), 573 Who observe the Uposatha days Complete in eight factors; On the fourteenth or fifteenth, And on the eighths of the fortnight, And during special periods. The yakkhas do not sport around; So I have heard from the arahants. But now today I see for myself; The yakkhas trouble Sanu." yakkha that has entered Sanu: "With those who lead the holy celibate life(brahmacariya); Who observe the Uposatha days Complete in eight factors; On the fourteenth or fifteenth, And on the eighths of the fortnight; And during special periods. The yakkhas do not sport around; What you heard from the arahants is good. "When Sanu has awakened tell him ; This injunction of the yakkhas; Do not do an evil deed; Either openly or in secret. If you should do an evil deed; Or if you are doing one now. You won't be free from suffering; Though you fly up and flee." 574 Sanu: 575 "They weep, mother, for the dead; Or for one living who isn't seen. When you see, mother, that I'm alive; Why, O mother, do you weep for me?" mother: "They weep, O son, for the dead; Or for one living who isn't seen; But when one returns to the home life; After renouncing sensual pleasures. They weep for this one too, my son; For though alive he's really dead. 576 "Drawn out, my dear, from hot embers, You wish to plunge into hot embers; Drawn out, my dear, from an inferno(hell), You wish to plunge into an inferno(hell). 577 "Run forward, good luck be with you! To whom could we voice our grief? Being an item rescued from the fire; You wish to be burnt again." 578 ---- '240. Piyankara (sans. Priyankara)' On one occasion the Venerable Anuruddha was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Now on that occasion the Venerable Anuruddha, having risen at the first flush of dawn, was reciting stanzas of Dhamma. Then the female yakkha Piyankara's Mother hushed her little child thus: 579 826 "Do not make a sound, Piyankara, A bhikkhu recites Dhamma-stanzas. Having understood a Dhamma-stanza, We might practise for our welfare. "Let us refrain from harming living beings; Let us not speak a deliberate lie. We should train ourselves in virtue; Perhaps we'll be freed from the goblin(pisaca) realm." ---- '241. Punabbasu' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Now on that occasion the Lord (Buddha) was instructing, exhorting, inspiring, and gladdening the bhikkhus with a Dhamma talk concerning Nibbana. And those bhikkhus were listening to the Dhamma with eager ears, attending to it as a matter of vital concern, applying their whole mind to it. Then the female yakkha Punabbasu's Mother hushed her little children thus: 580 "Be quiet, Uttarika, Be quiet, Punabbasu! I wish to listen to the Dhamma; Of the Teacher, the Supreme Buddha. "When the Lord (Buddha) speaks of Nibbana, Release from all the knots, There has arisen within me; Deep affection for this Dhamma. "In the world one's own son is dear; In the world one's own husband is dear; But for me the quest for this Dhamma; Has become even dearer than them. "For neither one's own son nor husband; Though dear, can release one from suffering As listening to true Dhamma frees one; From the suffering of living beings. 581 "In this world steeped in suffering, Fettered by aging and death, I wish to listen to the Dhamma; That he the Buddha fully awakened to. For freedom from aging and death; So be quiet, Punabbasu!" 582 Punabbasu: "Mother dear, I am not talking; This Uttara is silent, too. Pay attention only to the Dhamma; For listening to true Dhamma is pleasant. Because we have not known true Dhamma; We've been living miserably, mother. "He is the maker of light; For bewildered devas and humans; Enlightened, bearing his final body; The One with Vision teaches the Dhamma." mother: "It is good that my son has become so wise; He whom I bore and nursed at my breast. My son loves the pure Dhamma; Of the Supremely Enlightened One. "Punabbasu, be happy! Today I have emerged at last. Hear me too, O Uttara; The noble truths are seen!" 583 ---- '242. Sudatta' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Cool Grove. Now on that occasion the householder Anathapindika had arrived in Rajagaha on some business. 584 He heard: "A Buddha, it is said, has arisen in the world!" He wanted to go and see the Lord (Buddha) immediately, but it occurred to him: "It is not the right time to go and see the Lord (Buddha) today. I will go and see the Lord (Buddha) early tomorrow morning." He lay down with his mindfulness directed to the Buddha, and during the night he got up three times thinking it was morning. Then the householder Anathapindika approached the gate of the charnel ground. Non-human beings opened the gate. Then, as the householder Anathapindika was leaving the city, the light disappeared and darkness appeared. Fear, trepidation, and terror arose in him and he wanted to turn back. But the yakkha Sivaka, invisible, made the proclamation: 585 "A hundred thousand elephants, A hundred thousand horses, A hundred thousand mule-drawn chariots, A hundred thousand maidens; Adorned with jewellery and earrings; Are not worth a sixteenth part ; Of a single step forward. 586 " "Go forward, householder! Go forward, householder! Going forward is better for you, not turning back again." Then the darkness disappeared and light appeared to the householder Anathapindika, and the fear, trepidation, and terror that had arisen in him subsided. A second time ... (earlier verses is included in this repetition) ...A third time the light disappeared and darkness appeared before the householder Anathapindika. Fear, trepidation, and terror arose in him and he wanted to turn back. But a third time the yakkha Sivaka, invisible, made the proclamation: "A hundred thousand elephants . . . Of a single step forward. " "Go forward, householder! Go forward, householder! Going forward is better for you, not turning back again." Then the darkness disappeared and light appeared to the householder Anathapindika, and the fear, trepidation, and terror that had arisen in him subsided. Then the householder Anathapindika approached the Lord (Buddha) in the Cool Grove. Now on that occasion the Lord (Buddha), having risen at the first flush of dawn, was walking back and forth in the open. The Lord (Buddha) saw the householder Anathapindika coming in the distance. He descended from the walkway, sat down in the seat that was prepared, and said to the householder Anathapindika: "Come, Sudatta." 587 Then the householder Anathapindika, thinking, "The Lord (Buddha) has addressed me by my name," and elated, 588 prostrated himself right on the spot with his head at the Lord (Buddha)' s feet and said to him: "I hope, venerable sir, that the Lord (Buddha) slept well." Lord (Buddha): "Always indeed he sleeps well; The brahmin who is fully quenched. Who does not cling to sensual pleasures; Cool at heart, without acquisitions. "Having cut off all attachments; Having removed care from the heart, The peaceful one sleeps well; Having attained peace of mind." 589 ---- '243. Sukka (1)' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Bamboo Grove, the Squirrel Sanctuary. Now on that occasion the bhikkhuni Sukka, surrounded by a large assembly, was teaching the Dhamma. Then a yakkha who had full confidence in the bhikkhuni Sukka, going from street to street and from square to square in Rajagaha, on that occasion recited these verses: "What has happened to these people in Rajagaha? They sleep as if they've been drinking mead. Why don't they attend on Sukka; As she teaches the deathless state? 590 "But the wise, as it were, drink it up; That Dhamma irresistible. Ambrosial, nutritious; As travellers do a cloud." 591 ---- '244. Sukka (2)' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Bamboo Grove, the Squirrel Sanctuary. Now on that occasion a certain lay follower gave food to the bhikkhuni Sukka. Then a yakkha who had full confidence in the bhikkhuni Sukka, going from street to street and from square to square in Rajagaha, on that occasion recited this verse: “He has gathered much merit; Wise indeed is this lay follower. Who just gave food to Sukka, One released from all the knots." 592 ---- '245. Cira' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Bamboo Grove, the Squirrel Sanctuary. Now on that occasion a certain lay follower gave a robe to the bhikkhuni Cira. Then a yakkha who had full confidence in the bhikkhuni Cira, going from street to street and from square to square in Rajagaha, on that occasion recited this verse: "He has gathered much merit, Wise indeed is this lay follower. Who just gave a robe to Cira, One released from all the bonds." ---- '12 Alavaka' Thus have I heard. On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Alavi, the haunt of the yakkha Alavaka. 593 Then the yakkha Alavaka approached the Lord (Buddha) and said to him: "Get out, ascetic!" "All right, friend," the Lord (Buddha) said, and he went out. 594 "Come in, ascetic." "All right, friend," the Lord (Buddha) said, and he went in. A second time ... A third time the yakkha Alavaka said to the Lord (Buddha): "Get out, ascetic!" "All right, friend," the Lord (Buddha) said, and he went out"Come in, ascetic." "All right, friend," the Lord (Buddha) said, and he went in. A fourth time the yakkha Alavaka said to the Lord (Buddha): "Get out, ascetic." "I won't go out, friend. Do whatever you have to do." "I'll ask you a question, ascetic. If you won't answer me. I'll drive you insane or I'll split your heart or I'll grab you by the feet and hurl you across the Ganges." 595 "I do not see anyone in this world, friend, with its devas Mara, and Brahma, in this generation with its ascetics and brahmins, its devas and humans, who could drive me insane or split my heart or grab me by the feet and hurl me across the Ganges But ask whatever you want, friend." 596 Alavaka: "What here is a man's best treasure? What practised well brings happiness? What is really the sweetest of tastes? How lives the one who they say lives best?" Lord (Buddha): "Faith is here a man's best treasure; Dhamma practised well brings happiness; Truth is really the sweetest of tastes; One living by wisdom they say lives best." 597 Alavaka: "How does one cross over the flood? How does one cross the rugged sea? How does one overcome suffering? How is one purified?" Lord (Buddha): "By faith one crosses over the flood; By diligence, the rugged sea. By energy one overcomes suffering; By wisdom one is purified." 598 Alavaka: "How does one gain wisdom? 599 How does one find wealth? How does one achieve acclaim? How bind friends to oneself? When passing from this world to the next; How does one not sorrow?" Lord (Buddha): "Placing faith in the Dhamma of the arahants; For the attainment of Nibbana, From desire to learn one gains wisdom; If one is diligent and astute. 600 "Doing what is proper, dutiful; One with initiative finds wealth. By truthfulness one wins acclaim; Giving, one binds friends. That is how one does not sorrow ; When passing from this world to the next. 601 "The faithful seeker of the household life, In whom dwell these four qualities — Truth, Dhamma, steadfastness, generosity, Does not sorrow when he passes on. "Come now, ask others as well; The many ascetics and brahmins. Whether there is found here anything better; Than truth, self-control, generosity, and patience." 602 Alavaka: "Why now should I ask this question;Of the many ascetics and brahmins? Today I have understood; The good pertaining to the future life. 603 "Indeed, for my sake the Buddha came; To reside at Alavi. Today I have understood; Where a gift bears great fruit. "I myself will travel about; From village to village, town to town. Paying homage to the Enlightened One; And to the excellence of the Dhamma." 604